As A Broken Doll
by Nina-PH
Summary: Voici un petit OS sur Gil et Vincent ,sur la musique Faith Broken Doll ,bonne lecture


**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Jun Mochizuki

**Note : **Voici mon tout premier OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La musique est Faith Broken Doll (je l'ai mis en français) ,j'ai changé les paroles quelque fois pour que ce sois adapté à un homme. Les pensées sont en italiques. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Je suis une poupée Brisée**_

_Je suis une poupée... Une poupée au coeur brisé, une poupée cassée, je veux quitter le spectacle de ma vie..._

_**Et tu es le marionnettiste **_

_Je ferais absolument tout pour toi ,même si tu ne m'aimes pas... Je n'en ai rien à faire ,t'en que tu es la..._

**_Contrôles moi et repousses mes peurs au loin_**

_Je t'aime plus que tout, je voudrais tellement te serais dans mes bras... Mais tu risques de me repousser... _

_J'en ai l'habitude..._

**_Je ne dis pas être parfait_**

_Tout le monde me hait mais je n'en ai rien à faire... Mon seul but et d'effacer mon existence... Et que m'importe ce que les autres en pense !_

_**Je sais que je suis bien abîmée**_

_Si tu savais ce que je préparais... Tu ne me laisserais sans doute pas faire... Alors je te mens et tu me hais pour ça..._

**_Mais je veux être conduit hors des ténèbre_**

_Enfin si tu dis m'aimais... Mais nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux._

_Tu me soigne quand je me blesse mais au fond de toi ,tu n'en a strictement rien à faire..._

_**Juste comme n'importe quel homme le voudrait**_

_Mais c'est mieux ainsi... Comme ça tu ne me regrettera..._

_**Lèche mes plaies et regarde les se refermer**_

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, Vincent leva la tête pour voir qui était celui qui avait osé le dérangé...

- Vince ...?

_Juste sourire..._

- Gil-Nii-San !

_Tu n'en a rien à faire de moi...Mais je ne t'en veux pas..._

Vincent sauta au cou de son aînée ,ce qui fit rougir ,de gêne, ce dernier.

_Je suis content quand il est la... Mais c'est sans doute pour avoir quelque chose ou pour Oz...Comme je hais ce gamin..._

- Comment va-tu ,Vince ?

- Je vais toujours bien quand Gil-Nii-San est la !

A cette remarque Gilbert soupira

_Ça ne fait que quelques secondes qu'il est la et il soupire déjà..._

- Tu veux pas qu'on s'assoit ?

_Je le sens mal..._

- Bien sur !

Vincent attrapa son grand frère ,par le bras et s'assit dans le canapé ou il était avant que Gil n'arrive.

- Vince... Je veux te parler de quelque chose...

_Prévisible..._

**_Avec ton coeur de guérisseur_**

- Je t'écoute...

- J'ai... J'ai entendu dire que... Enfin... Tu va rire...

_Oui je vais rire... Ou plutôt déchirer une centaine de peluche quand tu ne seras pas la..._

- Gil-Nii-San... Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Le Duc...

_Demios va lui rendre visite..._

- ...M'a dit...

_Et moi aussi..._

- Que tu...

_...Avec des instruments de torture..._

- ...Voulais effaçait ton existence...

A peine sa phrase finit ,que Vincent failli faire une crise cardiaque...Ce fichu Duc a fini par savoir ! Il baissa la tête ,jurant intérieurement , tremblant légèrement.

En voyant son petit frère dans cet état , Gil haussa un sourcil perplexe.

**_Embrasse ma tristesse_**

- Vincent ?

- Et... Et tu y crois Gil-Nii-San ?

L'aînée hésita quelques secondes ,ne savant pas trop si il devait y croire, mais il doutait que le Duc lui aurait menti...

- Oui...

A ce simple "oui" Vincent se figea ,il allait tué le duc...

_Il-il le sait... Il y croyait..._

- Je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses... Toujours à me cacher quelque chose...

- Mais...

- Pas de mais Vince...

Gilbert s'agenouilla devant son cadet et lui prit ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vince...

_**Car il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je le demanderais**_

Vincent baissa la tête ne supportant pas que sont frère le fixe, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible

- Ne fait pas semblant d'être inquiet alors que non...

- Pardon ?

- Rien...

- Vincent... regarde moi !

Le cadet luttait contre l'envie de levait la tête, de voir tout ses problèmes s'effaçait... Mais il n'était pas dupe...

Rien ne peut effaçait ses problèmes... Même pas son frère...

_**Je suis une poupée brisée**_

- Vincent...

La voix de Gil était douce ,sans aucun reproche... Vincent ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme silencieuse...Puis une autre... Puis un torrent de larme...

_...Pitié...Arrête..._

**_Et tu es le marionnettiste_**

- Vincent...

_Je suis une poupée au corps et au coeur cassé... Tu es venue trop tard Gil... Alors arrête..._

**_Contrôles moi et repousses mes peurs au loin_**

- Vincent... Je ne veux pas que tu efface ton existence et si je me soucie de toi...

_C'est faux... S'il te plaît tait toi..._

- Tu es ma seule famille...

_C'est la seule chose qui te retient à moi..._

- Et je t'aimes plus que tout...

Surpris, Vincent leva la tête ,ses joues rougit et baigné dans l'eau salé de ses larmes.

- Q-Quoi ?

_**Rassembles mes pièces ensembles**_

__- Je t'aime Vince... Tu es mon petit frère...

_Ce n'est pas l'amour que je veux... J'aurais du m'en douter..._

- ...

Gil prit la tête de Vincent en coupe ,le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_**Même si je suis brisée je suis doux**_

_Je m'en contenterait..._

**_Tu pensais que mon coeur était fait de bois_**

- Tu es mon fragile petit frère...

_EH !_

-...Celui que je m'abandonnerais jamais...

_Menteur..._

_**Mais je peux entendre qu'il bat**_

- Ces pour ça que je ne peux pas t'aimer comme je t'aime...

_Oui oui... Attendez... QUOI ?!_

Le contractant de Raven le sera fort et l'embrassa , surpris Vincent se laissa faire ,pas que ça lui déplaise...

- Ne part pas...

_C'est trop tard pour me dire ça..._

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur frère...

_Si..._

_- _Si tu efface ton existence, je serais triste dans mon autre vie...

_Non..._

**_J'ai peur des ombres la nuit_**

- Car tu es celui qui me fait vivre...

_Au contraire..._

**_Quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés_**

- Tu veux me rendre heureux ?

_**Les cauchemars dans mon sommeil me rendent malade**_

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ces cette question ? Tu le sais très bien..._

**_Quand il n'y a aucun endroit où me cacher je peux voir la beauté_**

- Oui Gil-Nii-San, tu le sais bien...

_**Du sang qui coule de mes yeux**_

- Et tu m'aimes ?

_**Tiens les parties qui ont été arrachées **_

_Encore une question idiote..._

**_Cela m'a pris par surprise _**

_Je veux juste partir... Je sais que si je réponds... Je risques de le regretter..._

Vincent enfonça ses ongles dans le canapé ,essayant tant bien que mal de redevenir maître de lui même et de la situation.

**_Boom, Boom ,c'est comme ça que ça va_**

_Je ne suis comme une poupée... Une poupée maudite qui n'a apporté que du malheur à son marionnettiste..._

**_Boom , Boom, vers la musique du piano_**

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je souffre... Non vraiment pas... S'il te plaît va t'en..._

- Petit frère ?

Le coeur de Vincent se serra...Son frère est si cruel...

_**Je danse dans ta lumière **_

_Tu es un ange bien cruel Gil... Pour une fois que je veux que tu partes... Tu ne le fais même pas... _

- Vince ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te demande ?

_... Tu utilises mes propres paroles contre moi ?_

- Vince... Répond moi...

- Oui... Je t'aime...

_Content ? Avoue tu aimes me faire souffrir... Qui a dit que tu étais maso ?_

- Alors... Si tu m'aimes et que tu veux me rendre heureux... N'est-c pas contradictoire de vouloir effacé ton existence ?

_Non bien au contraire..._

- Oui Gil-Nii-San... Tu as raison...C'est...

_Du génie..._

- Bête...

- Tu penses vraiment tes paroles ?

- Oui ! Si Nii-San veut que je vie ,je vivrais !

_Tu devrais être habitué à mes mensonges depuis le temps..._

- Tu mens...

_Trop habitué..._

- Pardon ?

- Tu mens...

- ...

_**Et je me plais ici**_

- Sache que je ferais tout pour t'empêcher d'effacer ton existence...

- ...

Gilbert embrassa une dernière fois Vincent , ce qui surprit encore ce dernier,et se leva

- Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme je t'aimes ,alors je t'aimerais comme un frère... Celui que j'aurais du être... ou plutôt celui que je n'aurais jamais du cessez d'être... Je te protégerait Vince... Comme avant !

Il lui embrassa le front et parti laissant seul Vincent.

_Tu es si cruel..._

- Tellement cruel...

Il se recroquevilla et sanglota

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

_C'est si cruel...Et gentil... C'est une vrai torture... Je suis comme une poupée au corps et au coeur brisée... Il n'y a aucun moyen de me sauver..._

* * *

Comment ça je tortures Vincent ? Pas du tout ! Sinon...Ça vous a plût ? Si oui une petite reviews please... *yeux du chat potté*


End file.
